Portable desk lights, as best exemplified by applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,226, have been found highly practical as a means for providing illumination in many different work environments, including conventional permanent work areas as in offices, and more unusual areas as in airplanes and the like.
However, in view of the lightweight and compact nature of such portable desk lights, a valuable feature in providing the desired portability, difficulties are occasionally encountered in stabilizing the light adjacent the work area. While this would not be a problem working on a desk or table at home or in the office, it could be a problem in a moving vehicle, as for example when using a laptop computer on an airplane seat tray or actually on one's lap, possible with an attache case providing a more rigid support surface.